This invention relates to a medical blood drainage device for patients recovering from major surgical procedures that require a closed wound drain system to allow drainage for the patient wearing the device. The device is especially suited as a post mastectomy surgical drainage device, or for other operations, such as liposuction, or any other major surgical procedure that requires a closed wound drain system. The device is constructed of a washable mesh fabric to permit wearing of the device under clothing, and to facilitate washing and showering during the recovery period.
Little is available in the prior art of suitable fluid drain systems to ensure holding of the drain lines in place, preventing pulling of the closed wound which can cause pain and sometimes rips open the closed wound, creating the possibility of emergency care or even infection. However, there is prior art of different aids after medical procedures, where several exemplary devices are illustrated in the following U.S. Patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,483, to Shrhada, discloses a surgical drain with positioning and protective features having at least one sensor for monitoring and/or recording the condition of the anatomical site or fluid emitted from the site where the surgical drain is placed. It may also include modifications of the surgical drain to improve stabilization or immobilization in the proximity of the anatomical site to be monitored.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,543, to Brown et al, covers a drainage bag for receiving bodily waste, such as an ostomy bag, comprising an outer bag of material soluble in cold water, e.g. polyvinyl alcohol, and an inner bag of material insoluble in water ambient temperature and body temperature but soluble in organic solvent, e.g. 2-oxepanone polymer (poly-caprolactone). When the bag and contents are to be disposed of, appropriate organic solvent, such as benzyl alcohol, is applied to the inner bag. The bag can then be placed in a WC bowl and is flushable after 1-2 minutes.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,581, to Falconer et al. teaches a drainable ostomy pouch having an outlet. Reinforcing members at the outlet are deformable by application of manual pressure at their ends to distend the outlet. The lateral edges of the reinforcing members may be offset, which encourages the reinforcing members to consistently bend away from each other. A peelable distributed mechanical engagement fastener secures the outlet in a folded condition. The fastener parts are hook-hook type plastic extrusions, and provide a snap-engagement. A security flap is foldable under the outlet when in its folded condition. The outlet is released in two stages.
The prior art falls far short in providing a closed wound fluid drainage system that gives assurance to a wearer/patient of a system that minimizes or avoids premature failure of the drain lines by pulling out of the chest incisions causing possible infection, discomfort and embarrassment to the wearer/patient. The manner by which the present invention achieves these goals will become more apparent in the following specification and accompanying drawings.